


Five Friends and a Graveyard

by katayla



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang spends the night at a graveyard. Silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Friends and a Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://azuremonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**azuremonkey**](http://azuremonkey.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/profile)[**whedonland**](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/) Fic-Fest, using the prompt "graveyard."

It was a stupid bet, and the rest of them were stupid to agree to it. But Barney _still_ hadn't learned to say no to a wager and somehow that led to the five of them spending the night at a graveyard.

"I'm freezing!" Lily said. She reached for Marshall's hand, but, as soon as she touched it, he screamed.

"Marshall!" Ted said. "Ghosts aren't real!"

"Okay, ghosts can't hurt us," Marshall said. "I'm a lot more worried about the zombies, the vampires, and, oh yeah, have you noticed the full moon?"

"Don't worry," Lily said. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks, baby."

"When the zombies attack, I say we leave those two to be eaten." Ted nodded at Barney and Robin, who were making out against a gravestone.

Barney broke apart from Robin. "Hey, I heard that!"

Robin pulled him back towards her. "I have my gun. We'll be fine."

"Hot," Barney said, and kissed her.

Ted rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you decided that a graveyard is the perfect place for PDA. You're worse than Lily and Marshall."

Now Robin was the one who stopped the kiss. "It's not PDA if it's just in front of you guys."

"Yeah!" Barney said. "It only counts if it's in front of strangers."

"Um, we're surrounded by strangers," Marshall said, and started pointing out gravestones.

Robin rolled her eyes. "When they start complaining, let us know."

"You're going to be really sorry if that happens!" Marshall said.

"How long do we have to stay here again?" Lily rubbed her arms.

"Till sunrise," Barney said.

"Great," Lily said. "If the zombies don't attack, we'll freeze to death by then!"

"I'll warm you up," Marshall said, and took her in his arms.

"No!" Ted said. "No, no, no! Lily, Robin, switch places!"

Lily and Robin grumbled, but did as he asked.

"I might have to spend the night in the graveyard, but I'm _not_ going to be the only one not making out with someone."

"Maybe you'll meet a hot vampire chick," Robin suggested. "Human-vampire romances are very in right now."

"And they always end badly," Ted said.

"Not for Bella and Edward," Barney said.

"How many times have you seen that movie?" Marshall asked.

"Robin made me do it!"

"Hey!" Robin said. "That was _your_ choice. _I_ wanted to watch _True Blood_, but you got jealous of Eric, and--"

"I was _not_ jealous," Barney said. "But he's outrageously tall and--"

"Just because I said Eric was hot doesn't mean--"

"Okay, okay!" Ted said. "Go back to making out! Just stop arguing."

"Hey, if that's what you want," Robin said, and ran back over to Barney.

Ted groaned. "Maybe I _should_ meet a vampire. Or do you think a ghost would be better?"

"Don't be silly, Ted," Barney said, letting go of Robin for a second. "You can't do _anything_ with a ghost. Your hand would go right through them!"

"I wasn't seriously suggesting---"

"What about a zombie?" Robin asked.

"That's just gross," Marshall said. "All that decaying flesh?"

"Guys," Ted said. "I'm just fine with human women!"

"Hey, you know that girl in legal?" Barney asked Marshall.

"The werewolf?"

"Maybe we should give her a call."

"New rule!" Ted said. "No setting me up with non-human woman!"

"See, this is your problem, Ted," Marshall said. "You're _way_ too picky."


End file.
